


Not that simple

by silvermoongirl10



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie gets beat up at school and when Frank comes to take him home, he can tell Jamie isn't telling him something. Will Frank find out what is bothering Jamie, and is it serious or basically harmless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that simple

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot idea was suggested to me by Charlottarosa (FanFiction.Net), thanks for the idea! And I hope this is what you had in mind!

It was lunch time and fifteen year old Jamie was walking towards the library so he could work on an essay. As he rounded a corner he spotted Annie Scott, he stopped and watched as she took some books out of her locker. His heart beat quickened at the sight of her and as she looked over at him he felt himself blush a little. He really liked Annie, but until last week she had been going out with Edward Williams and he didn't want to get involved with her so soon after she broke it off with Edward.

Jamie had never understood what Annie saw in Edward, he was just a thug. His brothers talked about the people they arrested and the way they described some of those they arrested, well they could have been describing Edward. Annie had caught Edward kissing other girls on five other occasions and finally last week was the final straw. Annie had broken things off with Edward, and he hadn't been too thrilled about it. It was in the middle of the lunch break and other students just stood around gawking as Edward towered above Annie forcing her to step backwards. Jamie had stepped in making sure Edward didn't do anything to Annie, he had always been friendly with Annie since Elementary School and had no intention of letting Edward hurt her.

The sound of a locker shutting brought Jamie back into awareness and he watched as Annie walked towards him.

"Hi Jamie" smiled Annie, she tucked a lose strand of brown hair behind her ear and Jamie found himself entranced by her green eyes.

He cleared his throat and mumbled, "Hey Annie."

"I just wanted to thank you" said Annie as she put her books in her bag.

"For what?" frowned Jamie,

"For sticking up for me against Eddie last week" replied Annie, she took a step closer to Jamie and he felt his heart start to beat even quicker.

"Oh that? It was nothing" shrugged Jamie.

Annie's smile brightened, but then it slipped off her face as she looked down at her feet, "You must think I was an idiot going out with him."

Jamie shook his head, "You're not an idiot. _He's_ the idiot." Annie raised her head to look up at him in shock. "You were the best thing to ever happen to him and he should have treated you better."

Annie's smiled returned in full force, "That's really sweet of you Jamie."

"It's the truth" Jamie softly replied.

He didn't know how it happened, but somehow, Annie leaned her head up as Jamie ducked his a little and they kissed. It was soft and gentle and over far too quickly for Jamie's liking. But as they leaned back smiling at each other a thunderous voice echoed down the hallway. Jamie looked over Annie's head to find Edward striding towards them with a murderous look on his face. Jamie pushed Annie behind him and calmly waited for Edward to stand in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing Reagan?!" thundered Edward, as he stood to his full height making sure he leaned over Jamie threateningly.

Jamie crossed his arms, "Minding my own business. Just as you should be."

Edward shoved Jamie hard in the shoulder; Jamie just managed to catch himself before he fell back onto Annie. "You were kissing my girl!"

"Annie isn't a property you own!" sniped Jamie,

"It's over between us Eddie!" added Annie as she glared at Edward; she came to stand beside Jamie.

"Nobody dumps me!" bellowed Edward as he went to grab Annie's arm.

"Well I did!" retorted Annie as she side-stepped Edward's arm.

"Just move along Edward" suggested Jamie, silently hoping Edward was just leave. However, there were students stood in the hallway watching and Jamie knew Edward wouldn't back down when others were watching.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Reagan" threatened Edward.

Edward raised his fist and punched Jamie in the face; Jamie stumbled into the middle of the hallway and managed to keep side-stepping Edward. Knowing that he would only get punished if he fought back, and he didn't want to face his parent's disappointed faces when he went home. Unfortunately, in his attempts to avoid tripping on someone's bag, he looked away from Edward for a second, but that second gave Edward the opportunity to punch him again. Knocking him to the ground, he felt blood pulsing from his nose and grimaced at the cooper tang of blood in his mouth.

He distantly heard Annie shrieking at Edward to stop, but all of his focus was on the kicks Edward was placing on his legs, stomach and lower chest; effectively knocking the breath out of him. He raised his arms to protect his head, he was vaguely aware of his friends trying to pull Edward away. He also heard running footsteps and then the familiar voice of one of his teachers Mr Price shouting for order to be restored.

Thankfully the kicking stopped and Jamie uncurled himself groaning in pain, Annie knelt beside him looking panicked with tears trickling down her face.

"Jamie I'm so sorry!" sobbed Annie,

Jamie slowly shook his head, "Not your fault."

He spluttered as blood began to settle at the back of his throat, it felt like he was choking and couldn't draw enough breath into his lungs. Annie turned him so he was lying on one side and he coughed up blood sighing in relief when the back of his throat was cleared and he could breathe fully again. Although this only caused his nosebleed to be redirected to his nose, instead of the back of his throat.

"Alright everyone get back to class!" ordered Mr Price; once the hallway was clear he knelt beside Annie and Jamie. "Annie why don't you head off to class, I'll make sure Jamie is alright."

Annie looked once more down at Jamie and then nodded. She slowly got to her feet and wandered down the hallway. Mr Price turned and slung Jamie's bag onto his shoulder and then hooked an arm under Jamie's shoulders.

"Let's get you out of here Jamie" he softly said. Once Jamie was stood his head spun, his knees almost buckled. Mr Price was the only thing preventing him from face planting the floor.

* * *

Frank stopped his car and frantically got out jogging over to the main entrance of Jamie's High School. His gut had twisted in worry when he got the phone call informing him Jamie had been injured in a fight and that Jamie should go home.

Mary was spending the day with her younger sister who had three children all down with the flu. Frank was relieved that the school had called him first; he hated to think how Mary would have reacted, being torn between helping her sister and seeing her youngest son. Frank had silently decided that he would tell Mary what happened when he got Jamie home and could assure his wife Jamie was fine.

He reached the reception and just opened his mouth to say he was here for Jamie, when the receptionist recognised him and silently began leading him to the medical room. Where Mr Price was stood outside.

"Mr Reagan, I'm sorry for having to call you in like this" said Mr Price as he shook Frank's hand.

"What happened?" asked Frank, he desperately wanted to see his son, but the Police Captain in him wanted to know what had happened.

Mr Price sighed, "I don't really know. As far as I am aware Edward Williams was acting threateningly at Annie Scott. Jamie intervened and was hurt."

Frank nodded, a part of him was proud of Jamie. He knew Jamie hadn't fought back, at home when mucking around with his brothers, despite the age gap; Jamie was able to hold his own against his stronger brothers. However, the other part of him wished Jamie had fought back so he wouldn't have been injured enough to require going home halfway through the school day.

Mr Price opened the door to the medical room. Jamie was lying on the bed, his eyes were closed and dark bruises covered his face where there were also specks of dried blood around his nose. Frank stood and watched as Jamie dozed, listening as Mr Price explained that Jamie had been kicked in the stomach and lower chest. He also suggested taking Jamie to the hospital, Frank nodded and then stepped closer to Jamie and gently shook his son's shoulder. Jamie groaned as his eyes flickered open, Frank crouched down so he was in Jamie's eye line.

"Dad?" mumbled Jamie,

"I'm here to take you home son" Frank commented, smiling reassuringly at Jamie.

Soon Jamie was sat in the passenger seat in the car as Frank drove him to the nearest hospital, where Linda happened to work (before she went on maternity leave with her and Danny's first child). Frank kept casting worried looks over at Jamie, he was concerned because while his youngest son was quiet in public, among the family he liked to joke and laugh.

"Everything alright son?" asked Frank,

"Hmm" hummed Jamie, his right arm rested on the arm rest and he leaned his head on his right hand. Frank could see that Jamie was finding it hard to stay awake.

"We'll be at the hospital soon" commented Frank softly. He hated seeing his children hurt, with him unable to do anything to help them.

* * *

Frank laid Jamie down on his bed and pulled the covers over Jamie. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at Jamie. At the hospital Linda had found them a Doctor quickly and sat with them while they waited. Thankfully, Jamie didn't have any internal injuries only bruising. The Doctor prescribed him some mild painkillers which Linda had gone and collected for him. She had promised she would come and see him after her shift ended. Frank had thanked his daughter-in-law and then he had helped Jamie back to the car.

While Mr Price had summed up what had happened, Frank couldn't help but feel there was something Mr Price didn't know, but Jamie did.

"What's on your mind son?" prompted Frank,

"Nothing" muttered Jamie, as he tried getting comfortable but ended up grimacing.

Frank leaned forward and helped settle Jamie comfortably. "Jamie?"

"Nothing!" exclaimed Jamie; he avoided eye contact with his dad, which tipped Frank off that, whatever is was, it wasn't 'nothing'.

"Jamie. I'm your father and I'm a cop. I know when someone is lying" commented Frank, he stared at Jamie and still Jamie did not meet his gaze.

"I'm not lying!" replied Jamie; his voice had a desperate edge to it.

Frank frowned, "Did the boy who punched you threaten you in some other way?"

"No!"

Frank grew serious, "Jamie what is going on?"

"Dad _please_ just drop it" begged Jamie; his eyes flickered up to Frank's and within a second he was looking at the wall behind Frank.

Frank scooted further up the bed, and with one hand he gently turned Jamie's head so he was looking his son in the eye. "I just want to help you son."

"It's fine" stressed Jamie, "I don't need any help."

"Jamie if you aren't saying anything in case you're worried about getting in trouble. I promise you that is not the case." Smiled Frank, he gently squeezed Jamie's shoulder. "I'm _proud_ of you because I know you didn't fight back and you also protected Annie from that other boy."

Jamie didn't say anything, but Frank became more intrigued when he noticed Jamie had begun to blush slightly at the mention of Annie.

"Is it something to do with Annie?" asked Frank, Jamie shook his head, "Really? Because you're blushing son."

"I'm not blushing!" protested Jamie; he attempted to hide his face beneath the covers.

"Jamie, your cheeks are turning red. You're blushing" chuckled Frank; he pulled the covers from Jamie's face and smiled at his son. "Now I know whatever is the matter has something to do with Annie. So come on son what's going on?"

Jamie bit his lips nervously, his voice became quieter as he said, "Before Edward came over…Annie and I were…erm…kissing."

Frank laughed in relief; he had been worried that something was seriously wrong. "Why are you so embarrassed son? It's nothing to be worried about saying anything."

"It's not that simple dad!" exclaimed Jamie.

"Why not?" asked Frank.

Jamie sat up and finally voluntarily looked Frank in the eye, "Because if I tell anyone in the family about it; Mom will start acting as if I'm going to marry her! Erin will interrogate me about Annie, Danny and Joe would bust my chops about it, grandpa would keep asking me awkward questions and you'll stay on the side lines watching as this all went on!"

Frank laughed as he settled Jamie so he was lying down again, "Don't worry son, your secrets safe with me." He held out some painkillers and a bottle of water, once Jamie had taken the painkillers Frank stood up and crossed to the door.

"Thanks dad" called Jamie, his eyes already beginning to flicker shut.

"Anytime son" smiled Frank, he waited until Jamie had dropped off to sleep before he left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. It felt as is a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he really had thought there was something seriously wrong that Jamie was afraid to tell him. He had no idea it was about a girl, he shook his head, his little boy was growing up.


End file.
